Please Forgive Me
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: A songfic based on a picture I saw by Nasyu on Deviantart. More info and the link is inside! Magneto realizes that he can't live without Charles, so he goes to ask for his forgiveness! Slash: Charles/Erik and implied Riptide/Azazel. Please R&R!


**Please Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot. Bryan Adams owns the song: _Please Forgive Me_.

**A/N:** This story was inspires by **NaSyu's** picture on . It's called _Forgiveness_ and if you haven't seen it, you definitely should check it out! It's beautifully done, with so much emotion! It almost drove me to tears. I absolutely love it! And this song fits it perfectl! I hope you enjoy this and please review!

* * *

><p>They had just arrived back at their makeshift, temporary base after freeing Emma, when Magneto felt that something was off.<p>

Leaning against the wall in the upstairs hall, he couldn't figure out what it was at first. Then, after seeing Riptide and Azazel go into Riptide's room together and close the door, it hit him: Charles.

Still feels like our first night together

_Feels like the first kiss _

_It's gettin' better baby _

_No one can better this _

_Still holdin' on, you're still the one _

Charles wasn't here and it felt wrong. He felt empty and incomplete; for it was Charles who first made him realize that he could feel emotions other than hate, rage, anger, and pain. Things like friendship and love.

Love had hit both of them hard, starting with their first meeting, When Charles had jumped into the sea to save him from drowning while trying to stop Sebastian Shaw's sub from escaping with his powers. The connection was almost instantaneous, and also deep.

First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get

Only feels much stronger - wanna love ya longer

You still turn the fire on...

That connection had only grown stronger as they had gotten to know each other through working with the CIA agent Moira McTaggart and the Man in Black to stop Shaw and his Hellfire Club. This included finding and recruiting other mutants to join their team and help them. It had quickly grown into love, and thus they had become virtually inseparable.

So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want

I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should

Charles had been his best friend, heart and soul, and his everything. The best part was that the feelings had been mutual. Charles had told him so every day. He completed him in ways that he hadn't even known was possible.

Please forgive me - I know not what I do

Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you

Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through

A lump formed in his throat at the thought of how he had gone and thrown all that away like a fool in anger and rage in the heat of the showdown with Shaw and his minions. A tear slipped down his cheek. He stood up straight and quickly wiped it away, not wanting anyone to see it.

_Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do _

_Please believe me - every word I say is true _

_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you _

"Hey, Magneto, are you okay?" Emma Frost asked from behind him.

He startled slightly at her voice and turned to face her. "Yes, why?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "You just seem so quiet."

"I'm just thinking, Emma," he replied, glad that he was wearing his helmet, for it prevented her from reading his mind. He knew that she would not like what, or who, he was thinking about!

"Okay," she said, shrugging again. "I'm going to find Angel and get something to eat. But if you need to talk or anything, I'm here."

He forced a smile. "Thanks, Emma," he replied. She nodded and walked away, blonde curls bouncing. When she was gone, he returned to his brooding.

_Still feels like our best times are together _

_Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby _

_Can't get close enough _

_Still holdin' on - still number one _

But it was no more than seven seconds later that he heard moans and groans coming from Riptide's room. His head snapped up and suddenly he knew what he had to do. Hurrying down the hall and down the stairs, he left the base, not telling anyone where he was going.

_I remember the smell of your skin - I remember everything _

_I remember all your moves - I remember you yeah _

_I remember the nights - ya know I still do_

Forty minutes later, he was on the front porch of Charles's massive estate turned school. Heart pounding, he tossed his helmet aside and rang the doorbell.

_So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want _

_I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should _

In seconds that seemed to last forever, the door was opened and _he _was there. Erik's heart lurched at seeing him sitting in a wheelchair.

"Erik?" Charles exclaimed softly in surprise.

Erik opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. Instead, he dropped to his knees right there on the porch and put his head in Charles's lap.

Please forgive me - I know not what I do

Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you

Don't deny me this pain I'm going through

Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do

"Will you forgive me, Charles?" He asked before bursting into tears.

"Oh, Erik." Charles murmured, and began to stroke his hair.

"I was such a stupid fool!" He sobbed. "Letting my hate and anger control me like that! You were and still are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I stupidly went and threw it all away!" He stopped, crying too hard to go on.

Oh believe me - every word I say is true

Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you

"Erik," Charles started. "You-"

"Please, Charles, let me finish," he interrupted, trying to sound coherent over his sobs. "I never knew friendship until I met you. I never knew love until I met you. When I met you, I found the love of my life, my soul mate. And what did I do? I had to go be an asshole and throw it all away!" The sobs came harder and faster and he buried his face in Charles's lap. After a few moments, he raised his head to look into Charles's eyes. "I love you with all my heart and I promise I will do everything I work through all my pain and anger and hate, so it never gets the best of me again!"

_One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love _

_And one thing I depend on - is for us to stay strong _

_With every word and every breath I'm prayin' _

_That's why I'm sayin' _

"Erik," Charles tried again. "Listen to me."

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do _

_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you _

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through _

"You are my everything, and without you I am not complete. I need you so much! I'm begging you, please forgive me!"

_Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do _

"Erik, look at me," Charles told him. But Erik didn't respond. He just kept crying into Charles's lap. "Erik," Charles said more firmly and lifted his head. "Look at me." Erik tried to keep his gaze steady, but I was hard to meet the eyes of the man he had hurt so bad. "You are everything to me too. I too, found love when I found you. I have been so empty an alone without you." He reached out and tenderly brushed his tears away. "Of course I forgive you, my love."

Erik gasped softly, and hope filled him. "You really mean that?" He whispered.

Charles took his hand in his. "I do, Erik, with all my heart."

Tears were streaming down his face again, but these were tears of happiness. "Oh, Charles!" He rose up enough to throw his arms around his lover and bury his face in his shoulder.

_Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you _

He felt Charles's arms come around him and snuggled closer, needing the warmth and security his embrace provided. After a couple of minutes, he raised his head. "Oh, Charles, my love!" He caressed his cheek.

"Oh, Erik!" Charles cried, and the next instant their lips had come together hungrily, causing both of them to moan. When they finally pulled back, Charles smiled. "What do you say that we go inside?"

Erik smiled back. "I say that's a great idea," he replied happily. The next moment he was following Charles inside, knowing that he was finally home.

_I can't stop lovin' you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hoped you liked it. The link to the picture is **.com/gallery/#/d3j7diy** Please review on your way out!


End file.
